She's Extreme
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Het] After the show Lita bumps into Christian & Jericho at the hotel. She mentions feeling lonely, casts Christian a sly smile, and goes to the elevator... with Christian following like a lovesick pup. Or maybe a mutt in rut.


**She's Extreme**

**By Archangel**

_Inspired by Christian saying, "Trish is a prude. Lita? She's extreme."_

"It was a good show tonight, man," Jericho smiled.

"Definitely. You were awesome," Christian smirked back.

"So were you. Things are just going so good lately ya know? Everything just seems so right."

"I know. I've been thinking the same—"

"Hey guys."

Jericho and Christian turned around to look down at the red haired beauty known as Lita. She smiled a little at them, looking specifically at Christian. He swallowed a little nervously.

"Hey Lita," Jericho said since he saw Christian had lost his voice.

"You guys heading to your rooms for the night so early?"

"Actually we're sharing this trip because the budget is getting kinda tight, but yeah we were gonna go watch a movie and head to bed."

"Oh… Well, that's too bad really. Cuz I'm alone tonight and was hoping for some company."

Lita brushed past the two of them then, flashing her eyes in Christian's direction with the same tantalizing smile curving on her lips. As soon as she walked past Christian reached out and latched onto Jericho's shirt. Jericho grabbed his arm to keep his balance. He couldn't help but laugh at the poor guy.

"Christian, what are you waiting for? Go after her. Win the damn bet."

"You're encouraging me?" he arched a brow at him.

"Why not? You obviously have the hots for her and she's giving a huge offer." Jericho was still chuckling as he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. "Here's the extra key to the room so you can let yourself in if you need to. And of course make sure you play safe."

Christian blushed as Jericho handed him the key and a condom. He snatched them and pocketed both before anyone else saw them. He grumbled something about already having one of those, but jogged off after Lita as she stepped into the elevator.

"Lita, hold the door!" He managed to squeeze past before the doors completely closed, though. "Eh, tight squeeze."

"What happened to Jericho?"

"He said he was gonna go to the bar for a little bit. I didn't wanna go so I thought maybe I'd take you up on that… company thing?"

She smiled slyly, tucking her long hair behind her ear. He watched as her eyes roamed down over him slowly. He couldn't believe she was checking him out so shamelessly. Now he knew how girls felt whenever he did it to them. It was kind of embarrassing. She finally flicked her eyes back up to his.

"Sure. Like I said, I'm all alone tonight." She kept looking at him as she moved over to the keypad next to the door. "And I really hate being alone."

Christian's breath caught in his throat as she pushed the stop button, halting the elevator in between floors so no one could get in or out. He glanced around quickly to check for a surveillance camera, but didn't see one. He looked back down at Lita as she stepped up to him. She was so predatory with her dark eyes and fiery hair. So beautiful and scantily clad as always. She slipped into his arms, hands going behind his neck to pull him down to her lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth without hesitation. He pulled her tight against his body, hands wandering over every curve briefly before settling under her perfect heart shaped ass. Her kisses alone were frantic and forceful. He almost felt like she was taking complete control of him. Then he felt her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He pulled back from her.

"Watch your face," he warned.

She looked away momentarily as he yanked the shirt open without effort, sending most of the buttons bouncing around the elevator. She was upon him again in a second, tasting his skin and making him squirm as her fingers danced over his sides. He growled slightly. He took her shoulders and whirled her around with him, pushing her against the wall a little roughly. He knelt down before she had a chance to move and unfastened her shorts, yanking them down along with the infamous thong, and finding out for himself that she wasn't a natural red head.

"Carpet doesn't match the drapes, Lita."

"Shut up and get to work."

He smirked up at her momentarily, slipping her left ankle out of her shorts and panties so she could move easier, then pulled her leg up over his shoulder. He ran his fingers over her lightly to see she was already damp and ready for him. Her scent was intoxicating. He slipped two fingers inside of her, looking up at her face to see her pleasured expression. She was looking back down at him in anticipation of what he would do next. He winked at her before diving down, coupling his mouth with the movements of his hand, hearing her cry out and moan. Her hands came to the back of his head as if to hold him there. He half wished he still had long hair so she could hold and pull on it. He pushed that thought aside as he closed his eyes to concentrate on what he was doing. She tasted like champagne, a taste he quite enjoyed, which only made it easier to do this to her.

"Christian… Oh God Christian stop."

He pulled his head back, looking up at her. "Stop? No one's ever told me that before."

"You're a total mess," she laughed. Christian blinked, running his clean hand over his face. She was right; he was officially soaked. "You should've shaved today."

"Is that why I'm being told to stop? Beard too much for ya?"

"No, I want the rest of you," she purred.

Christian's teal eyes brightened slightly at those words. He seemed in no hurry, though, as he slipped out of his shirt and used it to wipe off his face and hands. Lita watched him toss the shirt aside and reach into his pocket. Out came a key which was obviously to his room.

"That ain't it…" he muttered and fishing in his pocket again, finally pulling out a condom. "That's what I was looking for."

"You came prepared?"

"No, actually this belongs to Jericho. He gave it to me when you walked away."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Well hurry up will ya? They're gonna figure out that the elevator is stopped soon."

Christian nodded as if he was only half listening as he unfastened his pants and shoved them down his hips. Lita got to admire the view while he prepared himself. Of course he noticed where her eyes were, wondering if she liked what she saw. He didn't want to be stupid by asking. He stepped back up to her, slipping his arms under her legs as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pressed her to the wall. He pushed inside of her as far as he could, shuddering at the tight heat that enveloped him. It had been far too long for him. He started up a slow rhythm at first, having to adjust to the position they were in, making sure he had his balance and everything.

"You better plan on going faster than that."

He stopped and looked at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. He thrust forward roughly, getting a cry of pleasure from her.

"You better hold on tight if you want a rough ride like that," he whispered.

He let go of her so she had to tighten her hold on him. He brought his arms up on either side of her head, bracing against the wall as he thrust himself upon her again. Again she cried out, a long moan coming from her throat as he reset his pace to the quickness she desired. She clung to him with all her strength as he plunged into her with all he had, clenching his jaw to keep himself in check. It was hard not to be drove crazy when she was whimpering and pleading for more right next to his ear. The feeling of her body yielding to his was almost more than he could stand. Soon enough his hands were back upon her, squeezing and running over her soft flesh blindly, finding sensitive places that would make her tremble and tighten upon him. At last he felt her long nails dig into his shoulders, her moans becoming screams. Hearing his name tear from her throat sent him over the edge. He cried out as ecstasy took hold of him and shook him to the core. And as if on cue the elevator started moving again.

"Oh shit," he muttered as she wrestled out of his arms.

The two of them quickly cleaned themselves up as best and as fast as possible, positioning themselves at opposite sides of the elevator. Thankfully no one was waiting for it when it stopped at Lita's floor. Christian started after her, but she turned and put a hand on his chest.

"Thanks a lot, Christian, but I don't feel so lonely anymore."

"Aw, you've got to be kidding."

"Don't worry. I get lonely quite often on the road."

She gave him a wink and shoved him back into the elevator as the doors drew closed. He gave a shaky sigh and pushed the button for his floor, staring at the ceiling until the doors opened again. He fished in his pocket again, tossing the used condom into the trashcan next to him, and then getting out his room key. Number 324. He walked down the hall in the right direction and let himself into the room. Jericho was lying on the bed with a magazine on his chest. He must've just dozed off a moment ago. Christian slipped his shirt off as he walked over to the side of the bed, dropping the shirt on Jericho's face. He waited a few moments before he heard muffled sounds from underneath his shirt and then Jericho sat straight up. He arched a brow up at Christian and then looked down at the shirt.

"Please tell me this isn't you all over this thing!"

Christian grinned. "Nope."

Jericho blinked at that, glancing at the shirt again before bringing it back to his nose and inhaling deeply. He smiled a bit and tossed it back to Christian.

"Lucky bastard. You just had to prove it to me that you won, huh?"

"I have bragging rights, what can I say?"

"It sure didn't take very long."

"Well, we didn't make it back to her room and then she told me not to come with her."

"Dare I sing Aerosmith?"

"You can if you want. You kinda sound like them sometimes." Christian held out his hand. "I believe you owe me something."

"Okay, okay." Jericho dug in his pocket momentarily and handed Christian a gold coin. "There you go. One loonie."

"Thank you. And next time maybe you won't doubt that I'm a sexy beast?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Christian smiled triumphantly and tossed the loon in his bag as he searched for a set of clean sweat pants to wear to bed. As he gathered up his shower accessories he could hear Jericho chuckling to himself and humming a song. At first Christian paid no attention, but then it somehow worked into his head what he was singing.

"Love In An Elevator?"

"It seems to fit the moment," Jericho laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to hear that song the same way again."

**The End**

_Legalities: Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Lita, Trish Stratus, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
